High School Catastrophe
by Kawamura Mieko
Summary: Sawada Ieyasu, better known as Giotto, was the designated tenth heir of the greatest mafia group in the world; Vongola. And together with it brings danger to him and his family and close friends. Trying to balance his normal life and his newfound one, he was shaken by the sudden appearance of a teen younger by him, who look almost identical to him, tipping his balance off. AU! G27
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay! Hi guys. I am back from the dead. -tonfa'd- Haha. Oh-kay! Kidding aside, I had some free time in my hands and typed this and another for Vongola Idol. And here's the deal for you and for me. I will start to follow some schedule if sort in updating. And I plabned to update every two weeks, one chapter per story. If not, two chapters on one story then one in the other. Depending on which plot this puny mind of mine will decide to think of. Haha. Anyways, I'll try my best to stick to that plan. :)**

 **Next! If you had gone and read my profile, I had decided to cancel High School Catastrophe. But I also decided to still use the title and the plot in another story. Minus the OCs as the main character and some changes here and there. So yeah. Here is the first chapter. Don't forget to Review! See you guys in two weeks. :***

* * *

 **Summary:** **Sawada Ieyasu, better known as Giotto, was the designated tenth heir of the greatest mafia group in the world; Vongola. And together with it brings danger to him and his family and close friends. Trying to balance his normal life and his newfound one, he was shaken by the sudden appearance of a teen younger by him, who look almost identical to him, tipping his balance off. AU! GiottoxTsuna  
**

 **Disclaimer: If I owe KhR, it wil be turned into a Tsunayoshi harem minus Takeshi just because HE IS MINE! -tonfa'd-**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Dreams and Cherry Blossoms**

He could feel hands touch him everywhere. Even with his child mind, he had figured that he was not safe. Something in his mind told him that he shouldn't have followed the man who proclaimed to know his father. He should have followed his... Intuition? Subconscious? Whatever it may have been called. But he did not take heed of its warnings and look where his curiosity and naivety had brought him.

He wanted to scream for them to stop but when he opened his mouth, no sound came out from it. Only large bubbles appear like whenever someone tried to speak under water. Was he really underwater? If so, then why could he breath fine? He tried to open his eyes, and yes, he could see, expecting it to sting his eyes but no. He strained his ears but heard nothing but eerily silence. But he knew that if there were any sound, he could perfectly hear it. Only his mouth seemed to have a problem.

When he tried to open his eyes, he could see blurred silhouette of people in white and black background. Or maybe it was the other way around? He couldn't figure it out even after squinting his eyes hard. The men were surrounding him, and only by then did he noticed the straps around each of his arms and legs, holding him immobile to what he presumed a bed.

'What's going on? Why am I here?'

Then he felt something sharp stab him but for some reason, he couldn't pinpoint where it was specifically stabbed for his whole body ached with it. He felt more than heard himself scream. He wiggled into the bed but the strapped held him in place. Also, the hands that grabbed him as he struggled was also an indication that his small body couldn't escape that easily.

Then everything stopped. The pain all over his body numbed in a dull pain. He roamed his eyes around and was stunned by everything. Hands were still holding him but it stopped changing its grip like it did every now and then. The body on the left side of his head, who was moving a lot unlike the others as if ordering people to get him stuff stood immobile from his place. It awed him to no end, disbelieving that time actually stopped.

But when he opened his eyes after blinking them in confusion, he was startled to meet caramel orbs. He could not see the face of this person as a whole. Only the eyes seemed crystal clear to his own eyes, in contrast to what he could see everywhere from earlier.

He squirmed a little, getting uncomfortable with the brown eyes staring at him. He couldn't hold it down for it was like those brown eyes could see deep into his soul, assessing him and revealing all of his deep, dark secrets. He felt too exposed. And he doesn't like it. He then realized that he reverted back to his true age, his teenager body. Hence, explaining dark secrets any child wouldn't hold.

Though he felt weird in a different way. His heart was pounding erratically, like it was attempting to jump out of his ribcage. He felt warm inside and he could feel something flutter inside his stomach. He could have compared that feeling of wanting to vomit but it was definitely not that kind of feeling. What he's feeling right now was like when he was given a gift for his birthday. Or when he spend his time to play with his friends. Or whenever his Mom would smile at him warmly, pat him in his unruly but soft locks, and tell him how much she loves him.

Despite feeling as such, his mind contradicts to what his heart felt. Unlike the warmth offered by his hearth, his mind screamed danger like when he was walking then abruptly stopped just in time when something screeched in his mind and large iron bars fell a few feet away from him. Or when he knew he was about to get hurt in going to the place his friend was taking him. If he hadn't stopped and suggested a different place, they would have been burned into crisp. His mind screamed that whoever owned those warm caramel orbs, he was someone who would bring a great danger to his life.

He was woken from his stupor when those owlish brown eyes blinked some time, before the body came rushing into him with a killing intent so intense and wild, he could feel it from miles away nipping in his skin. When the body was merely few feet away from him, he opened his mouth and let out the scream he had held in since the beginning.

* * *

He woke with a start, sitting up from laying down from his bed. Cold sweat roll down from his temple down to his cheeks and chin. He was panting so hard as if he had ran from in a marathon. Sky blue eyes roam around, surveying his surroundings for danger and trying to locate where he currently was. His eyes saw familiar dark blue curtains, some light sipping out from the gap, indicating that it was early in the morning, and was currently in his own room. No danger in the vicinity and it help him relax his tense body.

The teen rake his pianist slender fingers on his blond hair in attempt to soothe his bed hair while trying to remember his dream. Coming up with nothing but blank thoughts, he heaved a sigh and moved towards the end of the bed to get up. At this rate, he couldn't return to sleep, or rather, sleep would not return to him. He started to make his bed like usual, a neat pile of pillows and straightened his crumpled blanket. When he was about to move towards the bathroom, a knock resounded from the door followed by a deep baritone voice calling out to him.

"Get up, Giotto. Breakfast is almost done so get ready in fifteen minutes or I'll eat your share."

The shadow from beneath the gap of the door disappeared as he said that. The blond sighed and thank whatever was up there that his spartan tutor decided to not harass him this morning. Not that he was 'tortured' by his tutor when he was already awake. For some reason, his tutor would know when he was awake or still comfortable under his warm blanket. And the latter had given him enough bruises to hurt half the day. Dealing and living with his tutor for almost two years had given him enough information of how to lessen the sadistic streak of his tutor. With a shake of his head, he walked to his bathroom and decided to start getting ready. After living with him for two years, he had also come to know that he was taking his every word very seriously.

Once freshened up and dressed in his perfectly iron uniform, the blond went downstairs to have his breakfast. As he descend the flight of stairs, the usual lively blabber could be heard from the dining room and he couldn't help but chuckle at this.

If not after meeting his tutor two years ago, who suddenly appeared on their doorstep, stating that he was 'his' tutor, and including that he was the greatest hitman present, he wouldn't have ever imagined that his Family would grow to how it is at present. He had his close friends and with the knowledge of him becoming the Tenth Boss of the well-known and ever tenacious Vongola, it only strengthened his relationship with them, and also added more people in his current family who now became as important as the first. He misses his peaceful days but the lively days now wasn't unwelcome.

As he enter the dining room, his eyes landed on the back of his Mom, who was facing the stove, a pan on his hand and spatula at the other, cooking what he figured from the smell some bacon. She was humming a soft tune stated that she was having yet another good day. His eyes move to the table where he saw a man, slightly older than him in a complete black suit, and yellow undershirt and black tie. A fedora sat atop his head hiding his spiky hair and half of his face with the way it was tilted downwards. Wide yellow eyes blinked at him and he smiled at the green chameleon that sat on his tutor's fedora. A steaming cup of what he presumed his beloved espresso sat on top of the table in front of him.

Then a loud shout almost made him jump in surprise if he had been what he was two years ago. Now, getting startled by such simple thing would get him shot. A mop of curly black hair greeted him on the far end of the table and was currently wearing a cow jumpsuit, away from a certain hitman. He was shouting how great he was and demanded for something sweet later on from his Mom. Green eyes sparkled in delight when he was given an affirmative reply and it had settled him down a little, knowing he would get what he wanted later.

Seated on his right side was a Chinese kid, black hair tied into a braid, and wearing red robes originating from her country and black pants. She was glaring her already slanted eyes towards the loud afro kid about demanding too much even before eating any breakfast. But she, too, had settled down when promised to be given a share of her own.

Beside her, was another young kid, older by two years, chuckled at their antics. He was silent but would speak now and then when he considered necessary. His presence served as a balance to the two fully energized body and always warned them whenever they had gone too far. A large book was always tucked near him, never leaving it unattended. He smiled at them warmly before entering and gracing them with his presence.

"Good morning Mom." He greeted as her Mom turned away from her cooking and throw a warm smile at him from her shoulder.

"Good morning to you too, Gio-kun."

"HAHAHAHAHA. Gio-nii! Bring me some candy later after school!"

The Chinese girl scowled and turned her face to the other. "Lambo can't have too much candy. It's bad for teeth!"

"But I want them!" The afro kid loudly whined, earning a glare from a certain hitman. It sent shivers down his spine and immediately clamped his mouth shut.

"Ne, Lambo-kun, I-pin is right. We can't have too much candies or we would develop cavities." The brown haired kid pointed out.

"No cavities would scare me! I AM THE GREATEST LAMPO!." A click of the gun was heard and he quickly quieted down again.

Giotto shook his head at this. 'Well, it sure is a normal day.'

"Now now, I 'will' get some pudding for you guys if you behaved all day, alright?" He said as he sat down at the chair beside his tutor. "And Reborn, stop pointing Leon at them. It scare the kids."

He smirked at the blond and took a sip from his cup of espresso. "It would miss the whole point then." He placed the cup back to the table and slid his black orbs towards the teen beside him. "And you're many decades behind to order me, Giotto." Or so he says, but he let the green gum morph back to its chameleon form and crawl back up to his fedora.

Then, a warm mug of coffee together with a plate of his breakfast was placed in front of him and he smiled in gratitude up to his Mom who smiled back. The others had been given their share as well and they started eating. His Mom sat at the other end of the table.

He was nibbling on a slice of bacon when his Mom asked him something. He glanced up in question, clearly having misheard her question.

"I asked if you're ready for your first day."

He swallowed first before chuckling, his deep velvety voice reverberating to his chest. "Of course, Mom. It's not like it will be literally my first day."

She blushed a little but giggled to herself as well. "Oh, I know that. But what I meant was, it's your first day as a senior. How time pass by so quickly. I remember how it was in your first year in high school when Reborn here appeared and became your tutor."

'Not that I needed one.' He silently mused. At the contrary, he was at top of his class and year level. He is also an athletic person, and could practically play any sport he could. He was also talented enough, could play some instrument here and there but he never mastered any of it. With such talents, he was elected as the Student Council President for two consecutive years, and this year will be his last. But Reborn still insisted that he needed a tutor, and Nana, his ever accepting and welcoming Mom never question people and let him in their lives. It was then that Giotto found out about the Vongola Family and his connections tonit. How he was a descendant of the founder and first boss of the said vigilante group. He had other competitors but sadly, they were assassinated, leaving him and another competent heir.

Being a boss of the best mafia group has its ups and downs. He had met a lot of people, enlarging his circle of family and new people for his Family, but then it had brought enemies as well. Assassinations was one of it. He had experienced a lot of it since childhood but they merely brush it off as bad luck, no more, no less. After meeting Reborn, he had found out otherwise. Aside from that, it also brought fights for the ring and for who suits best to rule the group. He and his friends (or his Guardians) fought to their hardest to reclaim their stake, and fortunately, they had won. With Giotto's social skills, one year was enough for Xanxus and the rest of Varia to trust him and to cooperate with him, one way or another. With that, it had impressed Reborn greatly and new that his student would make great deals and would gather reliable allies in the near future.

"Also, is your speech ready?"

"Of course, Maman. Giotto should have it ready or it will sullen his reputation as the perfect president of Namichu." The certain hitman answer for him, and offered him a sly smirk as he tilted his fedora down.

The blond grumbled under his breath but decided not to anger the hitman. "It's as Reborn had said. Everything is fine Mom. You don't need to worry." He smiled his gentle smile that could melt the hearts of well, every person in the range that would see it. With his face a slight similar to Nana, a physique like Iemitsu, his father, but not as bulky as his Dad's; he was lean with enough muscle here and there, he was fairly one of the most handsome student in Namichu, if not on top top the list.

With his breakfast gone and finally finished, he grabbed his plate and placed it on the sink. He grabbed the bento wrapped in a light orange cloth and placed it inside his bag. With a one hand hug to his Mom, and ruffle on the kids hair, and a nod to his tutor, he bid them goodbye and went out to walk in the streets of Namimori to his school.

Giotto, who walked in silence to school, enjoyed the peace he had in this fine morning while it last. He knew that once he entered the school premises, the noise and chatter was inevitable. Not with his friends surrounding him all day. It wasn't enough that they were packed and squeezed in one class, but he also had them as his Student Council. He doesn't dislike spending time with them. But one could handle so much without snapping. As Reborn had said, he has a reputation of being the perfect president and also known for his long and stretched patience to handle anything. But behind doors with his friends enclosed with him, it was just too much to handle and his bearings would snap, with his friends on the receiving end of his terror and sadistic ways. 'Damn, Reborn is starting to rub off of me.'

He silently thought, amusement lacing his thoughts. No one would ever thought that the Saint Giotto would start acting like the Demon Reborn they all know. But, one wouldn't stay so innocent and pure that longer with Reborn there to sully his attitude once or twice. And having that attitude would help him keep his friends at bay. Just thinking about the damage they would have cause if he did no such thing would bring him to one migraine after another. He would be left in his pool of shed tears.

With spring halfway on its peek, the cherry blossoms started to bloom, its light pink hue creating a nice view as rays of sunshine shone upon them. The soft rustle of wind would cause some of the petals flutter down the pathway, wafting people of the sweet fragrance it offered. Contrasting the cloudless blue sky, the view was just astonishing and breathtaking.

Soft chatters of students talking and greeting one another reached his ears as he neared the school grounds. A few people nodded and greeted his way, and he made sure to return them in the same manner. A few would just gawked at him, a blush creeping on their cheeks and he had distinguish them as freshmen or transferees. He offered them a small smile, darkening the already red hue present on their faces, some even reaching their ears and neck. He couldn't help but chuckle at such innocent reactions.

He could now see the gate of Namichu a few feet away from where he was walking. Sooner or later, he would be encircled by his friends, asking how he had spend his spring break. The peaceful aura surrounding him will shatter in a matter of seconds when his personal bubble will be invaded by his so-called guardians.

Upon entering the gates, he heaved a relieved smile that he could relish a little longer to this harmony. His friends were nowhere in sight, guessing that he had came earlier than anticipated. So instead of making his way to the lockers, he made a detour and decided to visit the large sakura tree in the school's yard. The tree was placed just before the wide field of Namichu where their PE were spent during sunny days and where different sports do their morning and afternoon practice (well, the ones that required to be out in a field). During times like this, he spend some time just chilling under the shade of the large tree, gazing at people who pass by. The tree was a few yards away from the building so a few people would walk close enough to acknowledge his presence.

He let himself be taken by his feet to the familiar path, casually walking to his destination. He still have his bag with him, slung over his shoulder, and his other hand kept inside his pants' pocket.

He was a few feet away from the tree when a sudden strong gust of wind swept across him, a lot of petals swirling around the air. His fringe, which was kept long and he had forgotten to cut, swept over his eyes, making him shut them tightly until the wind settled down. And when he did, he slowly opened his eyes. And the sight beat the cherry blossom in contrast to the blue sky he had seen earlier.

In front of the tree was a young teen, standing with his right arm stretched upwards, as if he tried to catch a fallen flower in his grasp caused by the strong wind earlier. His brown hair was swaying against the wind still blowing, but not as hard as earlier. His school bag was left laying on the ground, forgotten. There was akin to a halo of light that surrounded his form or it was just Giotto's eyes playing tricks on him. The petals fluttering down upon him was not helping his mental image either. The sight was overwhelming.

Then the teen slowly turned towards him, as if sensing his presence from where he stood, and blue eyes met maybe the most beautiful and warmest caramel eyes he had ever seen in his entire seventeen years of living. And the blond's breath was literally taken away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back from the dead. Nyehehe. /tonfa'd. Anyways, I know I promised you all that I'd be updating things every two weeks at most, but seriously. My life get turned for the worst. My Mom was diagnosed with brain tumor and suddenly, the family business was passed on me. And it was quite a shock and truly overwhelming, but I now got the hang of it. But I'm writing every now and then, just unable to type. But I found some spare time and here I am! I'm not promising you guys anymore, bacause I don't hold my time anymore. XD But I'll try my hardest to update time to time. Okay? So, let's not make you guys wait longer. I had prepared some more updates. Hope you like this guys. :**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - On First Encounters and Doubts**

 _In front of the tree was a young teen, standing with his right arm stretched upwards, as if he tried to catch a fallen flower in his grasp caused by the strong wind earlier. His brown hair was swaying against the still blowing wind, but not as hard as earlier. His school bag was left laying on the ground near the sakura tree, forgotten. There was akin to a halo of light that surrounded his form or it was just Giotto's eyes playing tricks on him. The petals fluttering down upon him was not helping his mental image either. The sight was overwhelming._

 _Then the teen slowly turned towards him, as if sensing his presence from where he stood, and blue eyes met maybe the most beautiful and warmest caramel eyes he had ever seen in his entire seventeen years of living. And the blond's breath was literally taken away from him._

* * *

As Giotto regarded the brunet, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he looked familiar. As if in his mind, he knew the guy from somewhere. But even after he had raked his mind, he couldn't figure out who this guy was or where he had seen him before. Living in Namimori all his life, he had never caught a glimpse of the brunet. If he had, he 'would' know. The blond knew himself that he wouldn't -couldn't forget such face.

As he mused silently, he had missed how those caramel eyes looked him over. He had also missed the faint shade of pink that had appeared on the brunet's cheeks who immediately caught himself and regained his own composure. He knew handsome when he sees one. And Giotto was the epitome of handsome.

"A-Ano, I was looking for the gymnasium where the students were supposed to go for the assembly but I got lost here. I mean, I saw this sakura tree and I can't help but be mesmerized by it." The brunet ranted on. Giotto noticed the slight pitch difference at some words that completely showed that the brunet was nervous at his presence or just really scared to be caught of being somewhere he was not supposed to go. He couldn't help the soft laugh that rumbled within him and had to hide his smiling lips behind his closed fist.

This action from the older teen had stopped the other's ranting, thus giving him a confused look. He titled his head sideways, bright and innocent brown eyes wide in confusion with his brows knitted slightly. Seeing this, Giotto immediately composed himself with a slight cough.

"Oh, yeah. I'm headed there too. You could join me if that's fine with you?" He finished the sentence as a question just to be safe. He doesn't know if this guy wanted to or not. Or if he was supposed to meet someone somewhere. But deep down, he wanted the other to join him. He doesn't know why but this brunet just simply captivated his attention and interest which rarely could happen. He always has a casual behavior towards other people other than his close friends and relatives. Yes, he still greets and helps people every now and then, but he could only tear down his walls and let down his guard down around the people he knew by heart. So he couldn't explain the peaceful feeling he had in the presence of this young man.

The brunet blushed and raised a finger to scratch his reddened cheek. "That would be great! I'm new to this town and I absolutely don't know anybody."

 _Score._

Giotto could feel himself release the breath he doesn't even know he held. And the smile that was slowly spreading on his lips? Yup. Definitely inevitable.

"Just let me grab my things."

"Of course."

The blond watched the other ran towards the sakura tree and bent down to grab his bag. He smiled softly as the brunet ran back to him. Then the brunet stumbled and was about to fall on the ground. Blue eyes widen and his body moved in an instant to go to him and catch him before his face meet the ground but the brunet caught himself and jumped the few steps to the older male.

"S-Sorry about that. I'm a bit clumsy." He giggled at his own demise while scratching the back of his head and the older male huffed a soft laugh.

"Then be more careful. You might hurt yourself more than you expect." He looked the other from head to toe to check if he had some dirt to indicate he had fallen earlier before they had met but he was glad to see him clean. Then he noticed that his tie was a bit ruffled, showing that the younger male wasn't a fan of ties.

"Your tie is crooked."

The brunet blushed harder and quickly removed his tie to redo it but failed to do so. Giotto shook his head and stepped closer to the other.

"Here. Let me do it for you."

He grabbed the dark green tie from the other's grip and tied it himself. He explained it also to the latter for him to understand the process properly. He patted the tie on his chest when he was done.

"There, all settled. I don't want you to be stopped by our prefects now."

The younger male looked down in embarrassment. Well, the red ears said so.

"T-Thank you for helping me..." He bowed but raised his head a bit to look at the young man. His sentence was left hanging on purpose, which the other noticed immediately.

"Oh, how could I forget. I'm Sawada Ieyasu. But people usually call me Giotto." He introduced himself with his ever charismatic smile that made girls and some boys' knees weak. And it may have affected the brunet too, because his face couldn't get any redder.

"S-S-Sawada Tsunayoshi. But please, just call me Tsuna. N-Nice to meet you."

And the blond literally stopped breathing. He knew that Sawada was a common family name. But looking closely, he now understood why the other was oddly familiar. He and this Tsunayoshi looked almost identical! They just differ in the hair color, eye color, and the shape of the eyes. Not to mention, Giotto's built was more masculine while Tsunayoshi's was more on the feminine side. His inside shook at the wild thoughts going round in his head.

'No, that's impossible. Okay, calm yourself Giotto.'

He ignored his wild thoughts which was not so hard because his intuition wasn't acting up. So it was safe to say that whatever he was thinking was wrong. The blond offered a sincere smile to the other and led the way to the gymnasium. Upon entering, they saw that a lot of students had already gathered inside and the buzzing of chatters were resounding inside. Giotto pointed out to Tsunayoshi were the first years were located and bid a goodbye to him.

Giotto proceeded backstage, where he found his friends. Normally, the mere presence of his friends would help calm himself. But right now, whatever he was feeling wasn't fading even a little bit.

G, the redhead with a tattoo on his face, was the first to notice the arrival of his best friend and immediately made his way towards him to greet him. As he move closer to the blond, he noticed the seemingly black cloud atop of Giotto's head. Not to mention, his brows were knitted together, which was rarely present on the other's face. Ever! His slight jog slowed down to cautious steps as he tried to figure why his friend was like this.

"Giotto?" He called out to the blond, worry lacing his voice which was noticed by the blond himself and the others as well. Giotto looked at his right-hand man and best friend, and the worry was evident on his face. His blue eyes shifted behind the redhead where his all of his friends were wondering why G used that tone of voice.

The blond smiled weakly before approaching them. "Good morning guys." Before he could even say another word, he was interrupted by one of their teacher's call. giving a final glance at his worried friend, he saw the red head looking straight at him with an expression that clearly says 'We need to talk later'. With a sigh and a resigned smile, he nodded his head in acknowledgment and walked to his teacher.

The general assembly went on peacefully, and Giotto was thankful for it. An assembly as such, especially with his group of friends cooped together in a closed area screamed disaster in full volume. Not to mention, if he remembered correctly, a younger generation of his friends are currently attending Namimori High as well. As usual, he delivered a speech in front of the whole school buddy as the student council president. It was followed by the head of all the teachers who introduced the first year who got the highest score in the entrance exam, which happened to be G's nephew who was two years their junior. Though apparently, the said silver-haired teen was nowhere in sight so the second placer was asked to deliver an impromptu speech.

When all the students started to leave the gymnasium, the student council gathered in the middle of the stage albeit begrudgingly. Giotto had to smile at his friends' antics.

"Now now, G-kun. Calm down or you'll blow up-"

"Shut up, flute freak or I'll punch you! That shitty brat dared to skip when I asked him _nicely_ not to?! Oh he's gonna get some from me!" G shouted in anger as he thought of ways to make his nephew miserable as hell.

Asari Ugetsu, one of the tallest among the group who was dubbed 'flute freak' just laughed at one of his best friend's outburst. G's anger never fail to amuse the other, in Giotto's chagrin. He laughed at his two best friend but completely shut his mouth when he saw Alaude at his far right, hands twitching at his handcuffs. Quickly, he ushered his two bickering friends before they wreck havoc, yet again, inside the school.

"Oya, someone couldn't handle his anger."

Giotto mentally facepalmed. He had only managed to stop one fist fight and here was his Mist Guardian, starting a new one. He wouldn't understand why the melon-haired teen was so adamant about riling up the other, and quite successful all the time, the blond mused.

His Cloud Guardian intelligently ignored the other but they knew better. Deep inside, the platinum blond haired teen was fighting for control. Control from _killing_ the other.

"Hmm, giving me the cold shoulder now? That's harsh. Especially after what we did last night at-"

He was abruptly interrupted by a fist coming close to his face. He skidded to the right as he avoided the gloved fist and was almost met by a handcuff, as if it was planned by the Cloud. He would be handcuffed if not for his fast reflexes and bent his body backwards and jumped a few steps away from the seething guardian.

"I dare you to finish that sentence, melon pervert, or I'll bite you to death."

"Nufufu. I don't know if that line was created by you and inherited by your brother or vice versa."

The raven haired teen with short, spiky hair and a small white bandaged on his nose bridged laughed deafiningly. "YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS EXTREME!"

"Knuckle-senpai, don't encourage them." the youngest of the group lazily said as he played with a lollipop with his lips.

The blond tuned out his friends from there. He really couldn't shake the feeling that something's amiss. And he knew that what's causing this _is_ the brunet. Maybe he'll have another chance to talk to the first yeart student, or investigate his parents a little bit. The latter would be the most effecient way though he had to wait till after school.

The group had walked to their respective rooms (he's together with G, Asari and Alaude; Knuckles and Daemon in different section from obvious reasons for the latter; and Lampo a year below them). They sit close together (Alaude a seat or two away) and immediately engaged to a small chat while waiting for their homeroom teacher this year. There's a rumor going around the campus that there's a new set of teachers accepted this year due to the increase of population in Namimori, though they were not informed ny the other faculties of their identities. (The head teacher laugh as he was asked by the council just who are these new teachers. "They want to stay unknown for a while. And it's not that you won't meet them. You'll have to just see them for yourselves, bit by bit.) And this also seemed to just add to Giotto's worry. The gnawing feeling in his stomach just wouldn't go away! And if it's not the most frustrating thing Giotto had felt for a while, he doesn't know what.

 _Or maybe the fact that the teacher who just strolled inside his room as if he owned the place beat it._

He remembers vaguely that one time his tutor told him to not show his emotions offhandedly. It would cause him dire misfortune and a lot of openings from enemies, considered that the people from underground _always_ played dirty. They wouldn't give you a chance of mercy just for the job to be done. But the situation just doesn't calls for it.

The girls' squealed in delight to have a handsome teacher this year. The boys' grunted in disbelief. What's with girls liking older guys?

"Ciao." The man in a suit with a yellow undershirt, black tie, and a fedora seated on his head tilted forward just enough to shadow and hide his eyes. But the smirk on his lips was more enough of an evidence that the hitman was relishing his moment of surprising his _students_. He moved his fedora slightly up with his pointer finger as he regarded his class. "First of all, refer to me as Reborn. And I don't tolerate misbehaving students. Which leads me to introducing you to some of my ground rules." He graciously moved around the table to stand in front of the class.

"First of all, I don't like tardy people. If you are late in my class, even for a second, you'll be marked absent and would be given an special assignment to be passed to me the next day. I could consider _if_ you will provide a letter, stated in it a valid reason, a signature of your parents or guardian _and_ the principal. One absent has a corresponding deduction to your class performance. So I advice you to be not tardy and you will do good in my class."

Giotto could feel the tension inside the room. Not one of his classmates, even the troublemakers were making any sound. They _knew_ that the man was dangerous, even if they lack the knowledge of who this guy really is. The squealing quited down into whispers between each other until it faded into sheer quietness.

"Second, don't interrupt me while discussion is in session. All you have to do is listen and take down notes because _everything_ I say is important. You'd be surprised with what I'd be including in your exams. Third, all homeworks and activities are to be submitted at the right time. No work, no grade. I accept no excuses. Lastly, study hard and you'll be fine in this class. Understood?"

A tentative _yes_ was the students' answer and he smirked at the frightened expression on their faces. Then he went back to his table and leaned his body on it. The cold and demeaning aura disappear as the glare in his eyes turned to what seemed like an expressionless one. Though he was smiling, they knew that it wasn't the kind of smile that emits _I'm-a-sweet-and-kind-teacher._ "Now that's done, I'll answer some of your questions, if any, since it's only the first day. Discussion will resume tomorrow so bring you textbooks. We'll have your seat arrangements next meeting."

Now that the coast was clear, the girls reverted to their fangirl mode and bombarded Reborn with questions. Giotto sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. His intuition wasn't acting up but seeing the Arcobaleno's presence in his school meant that something was up. And the blond wasn't sure he liked it. Sure, he knew that the Arcobaleno (ever since the curse broke, they decided to stay in Namimori and continue training the Guardians except for Mammon. With their bodies and strengths back, they could now give all they've got and fight back without much restraint)were following them aroundi n a not-so-discreet way (who the heck hides behind a post with that colorful tracksuit and helmet peaking out?!). Looking at the number one hitman dodging the personal questions thrown at him but still answered in a way that may satisfy them, he couldn't figure out what the man was planning.

The bell rang out, signalling the end of class. The girls whined that _Reborn-sensei_ was leaving already. Yep, the man was charismatic in a way that all girls fell to his feet even after showing his cold and devilish side. As Reborn went out, the blond caught his eyes and he felt shivers ran down his spine when the other smirked at him, a promise of more torture for a whole year.

"God damn it." He slumped over his table and continued grumbling as he ignored his friends' curious stares. _Can't this day get any weirder?_

* * *

Figures, that Reborn was not the only Arcobaleno present, which pretty much added to his heightened curiosity. He had Fong, the Chinese martial artist, in his History class. At Math, he had Lal Mirch. _Lal Mirch of all people!_ He felt sorry for his classmates because by the end of the year, they would know what _torture_ and _terror_ really meant. And was that Colonello and Verde arguing with Skull at the end of the hallway?! (More like bullying the poor Cloud Arcobaleno, but sadly, he couldn't help the other.)

He wisely ignored the trio and walked turned to the stairs for another route to the cafeteria with his two best friends (His other guardians disappear to somewhere else for their lunch, which Giotto was grateful for he will have a quiet lunch for today and wouldn't risk it with the Arcobalenos). He knew he needed to talk with Reborn about _this-_ the Arcobaleno's sudden appearance within his school. But with all the commotion that kept happening while it's just noon, he felt tired and needed food to re-energize before dealing with whatever this is.

The trio entered the noisy cafeteria and was instantly greeted by some people near the entrance. They all greeted back (G just hn-ed at them) and went to fall in line. As his two friends once again fought, albeit one-sidedly, the blond roamed his blue eyes at the crowd unconciously. He knew he was looking for _something_ but he doesn't what. He kept looking until he felt what he deemed was disappointment disappeared and was replaced by fascination.

His eyes landed on brown defying hair just like his and knew it belong to Tsunayoshi. He smiled fondly when he saw him seated with Hayato and Takeshi and was laughing leisurely with them. His watched them interacting with each other a little more before he looked away. Knowing that Tsunayoshi had found friends (and great ones), he felt reassured for some reason.

Once they gathered their lunch, they were met with another problem. The cafeteria was packed with people and their were no available seats. They kept looking for one but ended with none. They were about to go out and eat at the school yard when someone's voice rang above the noise inside the cafeteria.

"Ugetsu-nii! Over here!" They turned towards where the voice was coming and saw a tall teen standing up and waving at them. Ugetsu, upon seeing his cousin, went to him immediately. G followed but Giotto was stunned. Really, he will be able to seat with Tsunayoshi?

 _Gosh, Giotto! You sounded like a foolish high school girl experiencing her first love!_ His inner self shouted at him but he quickly stomped him off when he saw Ugetsu ushering him to move. Swallowing, he walked to the table and prayed to all the gods up there to spare him some embarrassment and don't give him some bad luck and trip here and there. He was not clumsy but no one knows what's in store for them, right?

"Oh yeah Tsuna. This is my cousin, Asari Ugetsu. And that's-"

"YOU STUPID BRAT! WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"Shut up, stupid aniki! I was doing something!"

"And what would be more important than the assembly, huh?!"

"Tsuna-sama was being bullied when he went to the bathroom so I just helped him! You should be proud that I saved Giotto-san's brother!"

Then the whole cafeteria went silent at the silver head's outburst. All eyes where on Giotto before it landed on the quivering brunet then back at him. The whole are was silent for a few minutes before Ugetsu, the ever so calm person he was, broke and shattered the tension, if only a few of it.

"So, we seemed not to be posted of you having a brother, and I must say, you did the hiding better than expected for it to pass the Gokudera brothers who stalked you a lot."

He was regarded by a simultaneous "HEY! I DO NOT STALK, I OBSERVE" and "WHY WOULD I DO SUCH THINGS? I'M WITH HIM ALWAYS!" and a sigh from the said blond.

Then all eyes glanced at the brunet when he cleared his throat to get their attention, which was effective but also nerve wracking for the brunet himself because now ALL attention was turned to him.

"U-Um, you know Gokudera-kun, as I was t-telling you since the beginning, G-Giotto-san, err, isn't my brother."

The four related teens stared at him a few more seconds longer, eyeing him up and down before doing so with Giotto.

"Hair, check."

"Face, check." The two senior were deducing things that were similar between the two.

"With all due respect, Tsuna-sama, you look identical with Giotto-san."

"Yeah Tsuna, you just looked more..."

"Feminine and cute." They all had said together.

Giotto watched amusedly as the brunet gawked at them for saying such things before his face turned red as a tomato, then he tried to glare at the four students before shouting "I AM NOT A GIRL!" at them.

"Okay guys, that's enough. Lay off Tsunayoshi or he would freak out more." He simply stated as he sat in front of Tsuna and offered the younger teen a soft smile. The others followed and took their respective seats. "You know, Sawada is a common name, and maybe, just maybe, Tsunayoshi is a sort of doppleganger." He tried to explain more to himself than them. His doubts were still there, and it will not ease unless he talk to his parents.

Lunch after that was more peaceful, as they engaged into asking about Tsuna. They had found out that the boy was an orphan and was currently staying with his legal guardian. He has to have a guardian until he's eighteen. They had moved to Namimori because of his guardian's work.

The more he got to know the boy, the more uneasy in that tingly sort of way he felt. He was getting captivated even more as the list of what he likes about this boy continued to grow. He likes it when the boy would blush at small compliments thrown at him. He likes how he stutter when embarrassed. He likes how the brunet would listen attentively as the baseball ace tells different story, and how he could easily calm the silver head's temper. And he likes to see that radiant smile that seem to brighten everything around him and how serene it looked, wishing to catch a glimpse of it every once in a while. Tsunayoshi was an angel sent from heaven, innocent and pure, and he was completely drawn to him.

Giotto grunted mentally at his thoughts but couldn't help the smile from growing as he watched his friends and Tsuna to interact. With doubts or none, he just like Tsunayoshi.

* * *

 **A/N: Yep! This is done. *whew* Please rate and review. Tell me what you think about the things I write, or if you noticed some mistakes. I'd gladly accept them. I don't bite. XD As I've said at the notes up, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Okay? So see you next time! :***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! Okay, so this draft has been stocked in my phone for months! Like before we could even move (again), it was already written. But not proofread. I just finished proofreading now and ya know. Haha. I won't make this long. Just remember, review your thoughts!**

* * *

 **Summary: Sawada Ieyasu, better known as Giotto, was the designated tenth heir of the greatest mafia group in the world; Vongola. And together with it brings danger to him and his family and close friends. Trying to balance his normal life and his newfound one, he was shaken by the sudden appearance of a teen younger by him, who look almost identical to him, tipping his balance off. AU! GiottoxTsuna**

 **Disclaimer: If KHR was mine, I'd be freakin' rich. But my wallet remains empty so, NOPE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Of Not-So-Normal Parents and Relief**

The afternoon classes were more peaceful than Giotto had anticipated. Or maybe he had yet to meet the other three (and most probably the most chaotic) Arcobalenos. He knew that all of them had to have at least one subject in their class. He couldn't stop the sigh from escaping his lips.

He glanced at his two best friends as they were engaged in a small chatter with the first years as they trudged their way to Takesushi for a snack or most probably early dinner. But knowing his Mom, Giotto knew that food would always be available with all the mouths and stomachs at Sawada residence that needed to be fed. Well, it made everyday a feast.

As they entered the sushi place that was packed with people as always, Takeshi looked up from their conversation to greet his Dad enthusiastically. His dad, Tsuyoshi, greeted with equal vigor, knowing that Takeshi brought his friends again, but did a double take when his eyes landed on the brunet. The older Yamamoto stared for a few more second before the welcoming smile reappeared on his lips.

"I didn't know that Giotto had a younger brother?"

Giotto knew how hard it was for Tsunayoshi not to groan or face palm or both. He had to pity the younger teen for he knew that he had been asked more than their ages combined, maybe even thrice the number, and just the thought of it alone made him cringed. Then, he couldn't help but mused on how kindhearted the brunet was, as he smiled genuinely at the sushi owner and politely disagreed. He explained that Sawada was a common family name and their looks being near identical was purely coincidence.

"Alright." Tsuyoshi smiled softly at the teen, and Giotto noted how easy the older man had warmed up to the brunet. He looked closely and observed the other quietly as they sat at their table where Takeshi had led them as Tsuyoshi made their food. (And as always, with every new addition to the group Takeshi called as "true friends", declared that their food was on the house.)

There's something about Tsunayoshi that simply draw people close to him. Maybe it's his friendly and approachable aura, or that smile that clearly gave people an impression that he was more than willing to befriend anybody, may it be a person looking like a gangster (that would be you, Hayato) and someone so easy-going and too lax (of course, it's you, Takeshi). Not to mention, Tsunayoshi had also pulled his two best friends close, who was always wary of people getting close to him. With all the assassinations after he had considered being serious about obtaining his seat as Vongola Decimo, they had been paranoid beyond belief.

Dinner went well, but not without the usual banter between his guardians and their younger family members. The day for them all seemed to be incomplete without it, and Giotto would only shook his head in resignment as well as amusement.

They had been enjoying each other's company that they failed to keep track of time and before they knew it, the sky had darkened, stars showing one by one. The group of teenagers (minus Takeshi) part ways after a few more minutes of walking together and talking, going their own ways. When the blond was in front of his house, he halted his steps and stared at his home. It looked peaceful with lights shining inside from the windows. The yard was decorated with few plants here and there, some simple greens while others have blooming radiant colored flowers. His mother tend to have a lot of hobbies with nothing better to do than to stay at home and take care of kids. He smiled softly at the thought. It had always been him and his mom alone, with his father always gone and doing things for Vongola. But after meeting Reborn and a lot of new people, he had grew accustomed of people settling to their humble abode one by one. He was both perplexed and glad with the addition of the kids and the Arcobaleno. Of course, there was no doubt he was completely baffled because of the ruckus they brought with them but he was entirely glad that at least, his mother had now some other things she could busy herself with. And she clearly enjoyed taking care of all of them.

The blond heaved a sigh, because once he stepped inside, he knew he had to confront his Mom just to melt his growing doubts. He had been tense all day whenever he had been left to his thoughts. And he knew that his questions would be answered somewhere inside. Gathering up all his courage, he took a deep breath and release it in a long exhale to try and calm his nerves which actually worked, and entered the house.

As he opened the door, he was greeted by loud footsteps thumping on the floor, a sure sign of the children running and goofing around, most probably at the living room. The scent of food wafted into the air and he sniffed, identifying it as curry, and knew at that exact moment that his Mom was by the kitchen. He removed his shoes and place them neatly on one side before making his way to greet his Mom. As he pass the hallway that led to the living room, he heard I-pin's unamused shout followed by Lambo's obnoxious laughter. Soon after, Fuuta's voice was heard, trying to restore peace between the two kids. The television was open with the local news going on, and he just knew that Reborn was there. But why wasn't he making the children silent like he used to? Shrugging the thought away, he continued on his way until he turned to enter the kitchen, eyes immediately landing on the woman standing in front of the stove.

"I'm home, Mom." He greeted as his Mom, Nana, with hair a lighter shade of brown compared to Tsunayoshi's that was cut short just above her shoulders, turned to look at him and smiled softly.

"Welcome home, Ieyasu-kun." He smiled more brightly and moved closer to kiss his Mom on her cheek, which made the woman giggle at his son's sweet gesture. The blond was used by now with people addressing him as Giotto or Decimo, and he simply adored how his Mom decided to stick with his Japanese name. It made him feel like a normal high school student. With all the mafia thing going on, he was just glad to have a moment of peace in all possible ways and try to enjoy it as much as he could.

"How was your day at school?" She asked the blond as she turned back to her cooking. He placed his bag on top of the kitchen counter, placed his elbow beside his bag and lean his cheek on his closed fist as he stared at the pot of curry she was currently stirring. He deduced that it was almost done, making his stomach rumbled. What can he say? He 'is' a growing boy and growing meant that he had to be hungry most of the time.

"It's nice, as always. Student council was not busy as per every first week of school. And I try to savor it as much as I can before I have to get busy. Again." The giggle from his Mom was music to his ears and he couldn't stop the soft chuckle from eminating from within him. His Mom had always made things calm whenever she was around. It was a small thing but it indicated that as long as his Mom could laugh like that, everything was okay. No great danger was creeping behind him. And his family was safe and sound.

He caught a sudden movement from his left and he quickly looked beside him to see Reborn sitting at the far end of the table, black eyes deadly fixed on him, and was quietly enjoying his steaming cup of espresso. He was about to ask why he was so quiet as well as why he hadn't said a word if he has been there with them from the start but stopped himself as he recalled from when he entered the house. If Reborn was here, then who was at the living room watching the news?

His question was answered by loud footsteps nearing the kitchen and a loud voice booming, and he slowly turned his head at the entry way, half anticipating and half dreading of the person who's going to appear.

"Dear, is the curry ready yet?" An overly familiar voice asked his Mom and 'oh god', he couldn't stop the groan his throat emitted at the sweet voice 'he' was using.

"Almost, dear." His Mom replied with the same sweet voice and his body involuntarily trembled.

Not long after, a bulky man in white shirt and boxer shorts appeared, a hand underneath the shirt, scratching his stomach as he yawned loudly, mouth open wide you could fit a sack of rice in it. He had blond hair the same shade as his, spiky but trimmed short, unlike his long, wild unruly hair. Blue eyes blinked slowly before it settled to his also blue ones, and he saw how it widened and glistened with happiness, he almost cringe.

"Giotto! You're home! How come you didn't greet your own Dad if you had arrive?" He was smiling at first but slowly reduced into a frown that ended with a childish pout at the idea of his only son ignoring him.

The younger blond tried hard to keep the expression on his face straight, not showing even a tiny bit of what he was currently feeling. On the outside, he seemed calm and calculative but deep inside he was panicking. The sudden appearance of another Sawada, the Arcobalenos settling down at Namimori and was 'subtly' trying to keep an eye on him and his guardians, and now, he was being graced with his father's presence in their kitchen. Where they all connected? Was Tsunayoshi a long lost brother? Or worst, does he have the same pure Sky flame like his, and needed to fight for the right of Decimo?

Giotto's shoulders sagged, just the mere thought of hurting Tsunayoshi dampened his already sour mood. He couldn't hurt the boy! Of course, they had known each other for just a day (not even a complete twenty-four hours!), but just imagining the other hurt...

'No.' He clenched the fabric of his clothes atop his chest, as if it would reduce the clenching of his heart. The blond was too deep in his thought to notice a pair of obsidian eyes regarding his rigid state.

"Ieyasu-kun, is everything okay?"

He glanced hastily, momentarily forgetting where he was. He cleared his somewhat dried throat and smiled his professional smile. "Of course Mom, I was just," he glanced at his Dad for a second before shifting his gaze back at his Mom's worried expression. "I was just surprised to see Dad so suddenly. You didn't tell us you were going home."

His sudden shift of demeanor was left unnoticed by both his parents but the same could not be said from a certain black haired hitman, who was silently contemplating his student.

His Dad had the gall to smile sheepishly and scratched his reddening cheeks as if he was a teenage boy caught doing something he was not supposed too, and the younger blond just had a sudden urge to grab his bag and smack him square in the face.

"I wanted to surprise your Mom. So I kept quiet about it." As his Dad said those words, he went to stand beside his Mom and wound one of his hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her temple, eliciting a soft giggle from her.

As much as he loved to see his Mom happy, his parents acting sweet infront of him was just too much for his eyes to take. He turned around and met those black eyes again and he silently mused. 'Surprise my ass. You guys are plotting something and I need to hear this one or the hell with it.'

After saying he needed to change out of his uniform, he silently made his way up his room. After changing his uniform to something more comfortable, he returned to the kitchen and helped in setting the table. Due to the never ending additions in the Sawada residence, his Mom had purchased a longer and wider table that could fit them all plus the variety of food. He didn't questioned her actions because truely, a smaller table was not sufficient for all of them.

Once the table was all set, he called after the children who were still playing in the living room. Lambo, a child from the Bovino family with a ridiculous afro and a cow suit came barging in the dining room, laughing loudly while waving a lollipop in the air with his right hand. Albeit being a family member of one of his guardians, Lampo, the child was left on his own to 'look for the child Reborn and defeat him' or so stated when Giotto had asked a representative. Apparently, Lambo was a child out of wedlock, not to mention from a mistress of the Bovino leader, making him Lampo's step-brother. To be accepted, he needed to defeat the number one hitman, not exactly stating that Reborn was a full grown man. Giotto witnessed the young child throwing his grenades wildly at the said hitman during his first year, saved the child when he accidentally dropped one near himself, and the rest was history.

He was immediately followed by a Chinese girl, I-pin, wearing a red martial arts outfit partnered with black pants. Her long black hair was braided to keep it in place, especially during combats. I-pin was a student of another Arcobaleno, Fong. But because the Arcobalenos decided to stay in Namimori for some reasons left unsaid, she followed her master. But Fong wished for I-pin to retain her innocence a little bit longer, thus asking Giotto to let her stay at the Sawada residence with Lambo. Not only will she have a playmate, but also would be pampered and cared by Nana. Giotto had grew fond of them and promised not to let them witness firsthand the cruelty of the mafia world.

Lastly, Fuuta, also known as the Ranking Prince, entered the kitchen. With his title, he was sought out by many different famiglia for different reasons. Giotto had encountered one of those famiglia while running after Fuuta. They were going to use the Ranking Prince to defeat other families higher than them. Giotto saved Fuuta even before Reborn had the time to tell him to do so. And ever since then, Fuuta was attached to the hip with the Decimo.

Fuuta was actually the first to noticed Giotto (the glistening of his eyes and the smile appearing on his lips was a clear indication of it). The brown haired child ran towards his big brother and tackled him into an embrace. Due to his reflexes, Giotto had managed to maintain his balance and not fall on his butt at the floor.

"Gio-nii! Welcome home!" At the sound of Fuuta's greeting, the two smaller children stopped their bickering of who was to get the lollipop and ran straight to Giotto as well.

"Welcome home!" They simultaneously shouted as they attached themselves on each of his leg.

The blond smiled adoringly at the three he considered as younger siblings. He couldn't help it if they were being this cute to him always. He patted them each on their heads, making the three giggle to themselves. "Ah, I'm home."

Lambo looked up to his brother, eyes wide as he outstretched his hand that still held the lollipop. "Gio-nii! Lambo-san had won this at one of those machines with lots of candies while Mamman was buying meat. I had many earlier but ate them all."

He watched and listened attentively, as the young Bovino told his story. Then he noticed that I-pin was staring intently at the piece of candy. He by then knew that I-pin hadn't won anything though she wanted to have some candy badly.

"Lambo, did you share your candies to them?"

The afro haired kid stiffened before looking away from him. "I gave one to Fuuta-nii because he was nice to me."

"And how about I-pin?"

Lambo tightened his grip on Giotto's sweatpants and looked at his feet. The blond felt more than saw the slight trembling of the boy, a clear sign of the waterworks to come.

"But she played the game too! It's not my fault if she did not win!"

The blond sighed softly but kneeled on one knee, the two children letting him go some time earlier, and looked at the young Bovino.

"But hasn't Mom told you that sharing is good? You've said it earlier. You had many candies and have eaten them. But I-pin hasn't even had one. So why don't you share and give the last to her?"

When the young boy refrain from answering and only looked at his feet, the blond mockingly sighed and stood up.

"Well, if you're not gonna share then I don't have a choice but not to give you some sweets that I'll be buying tomorrow." That had successfully caught his attention. Watery green eyes looked at the blond but he ignored it as he turned around and gestured for the other two with a wink. "What should I get you guys? Oh. How about we have some chocolate ice cream after school tomorrow? I've heard about a new ice cream parlor and they said it was absolutely delicious."

He was not able to finish his speech when Lambo starting wailing loudly. When they all looked at the crying boy, Giotto had a hard time from keeping his lips from twitching upwards, as he stared at Lambo's outstretched hand, offering the candy to I-pin.

"Unfair! Lambo-san wanted to go out with Gio-nii too!" He screamed before rubbing his tight closed fist over his eyes. "I don't care about the candy anymore! Take me with you too, Gio-nii!"

Giotto smiled softly at him and ruffled his afro of a hair.

"Okay. Just remember to always share what you have with not just Fuuta, but also I-pin, all right?"

He received a nod from Lambo. The Decimo-to-be then ushered the kids to take their seats so that they could start dinner. All of the youngsters were unaware of the set of adult eyes watching the whole scene play.

After an eventful dinner, with his father and Reborn throwing snide remarks back at each other ("Giotto was so cute as a child. Why did he have to grow up as someone so cool?" "Because if Nana was a male, she would have been a handsome man." "Are you implying that I'm not good looking?" "Ara, I didn't know you could catch on so easily." "REBORN!"), his father and Reborn stayed at the dinner table, each has his own steaming cup of espresso. When he was done placing all the dishes in the sink, he faced his father, determined eyes locking with the sane blue orbs.

"I need to speak with you, Dad."

Sensing the tense air around his son, Iemitsu's smiling face fell, his lips set in a frown as he silently observed his son.

"Mom, this concerns you as well, so please join us."

The woman halted and looked at his son worriedly before glancing confusedly at his husband. When all parties included were seated once again, with Reborn leaning on a wall far from the table but within hearing distance.

Giotto took a deep breath before looking each one straight in the eyes.

"Did any of you had an affair?"

Dead silence fell at the kitchen. Iemitsu had a dumbfounded expression while his Mom was gaping at him, hands hiding her slighlty opened lips. He would have laugh at the comical sight but he couldn't bring himself to even smile at their given situation.

When the awkward silence continued to stretch, Giotto grumbled and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I know it was out of the blue and it obviously shocked the both of you. But there was this freshman who looked exactly like me, and it didn't bothered me at first but as the day goes by, a lot of people had been asking me and him if we were siblings. And the more I look at him, the more the guy resembles you!" He almost shouted the few last words as panic began to creep up on him that he couldn't stop himself from pointing an accusing finger at his Mom. His Mom could only continue gaping at him.

"I would not look at any other woman than your mom. She completely took ahold of my heart." His Dad started of as he looked lovingly at his wife that Giotto would have gagged if he could. Then Iemitsu laughed, not that awkward and tense laugh but the full-blown one. "Of course my dear Nana wouldn't cheat on me." Then his hearty laugh lowered into those kind of laughs when the joker noticed no one was laughing with him. "Or did you?"

Giotto's mom gasped loudly before glaring at his dad. And boy never did he imagined he'd live to see the day that his mom was looking furious.

"Don't make me grab the kitchen shears, Iemitsu, because I will." Then she turned her glare to Giotto and unconsciously, the younger blond straightened his posture. The fire burning in her eyes softened but it still held a little bit anger for being accused. "And Ieyasu, I would never do something like that. Not to your father. And not to you."

The blond released a huge breath of relief. He was just glad about the confirmation from his parents. Then his body grew stiff at the chuckle from the other side of the kitchen. He turned his slightly wide blue eyes on the man still leaning on the wall that he oh-so-painstakingly forgotten only to see mocking eyes looking straight at him.

"Giotto." Reborn drawled making the younger blond squirm slightly because Reborn drawling meant that he'd be in for a few weeks, or worst, months of teasing because of his one time panicking, resulting from thinking irrationally. "I never thought you'd jump into conclusions just like that. I've taught you better than this."

(i)A boss always thinks ahead before taking actions. He must have a broader sense of things for more and better options.(/i)

He vaguely remembered one of Reborn's lessons and he grunted as he ran a hand over his face. "And have you ever heard of the word doppelgänger? My, my. Some top student you are." Now with the tension completely broken by Reborn's remark, his mom giggled as she resumed cleaning the dishes. His dad smiled at him before standing up and following his wife to help.

It was only the tutor and the student left in the dining area. The whole room was filled with suffocating silence (for Giotto at least), before the hitman moved away from the wall and took tentative steps near the blond. On each step the hitman took, the young boss tried not to flinch because even without looking, he knew that the hitman was smirking at him and just simply mocking him. And it irritated him to no end but he couldn't do anything because he knew he brought this to himself.

"I wonder who this guy is to have the always cool and prepared Giotto lose his composure just like that."

The blond groaned and leaned his forehead on the cool surface of the table. One reason to never lose your cool in front of Reborn is to keep safe from his taunting. The guy basically lived on people's misery and utmost embarrassment.

Almost thankful at the sudden memory, he quickly straightened his posture and met Reborn's black eyes. He could see the curiosity on it, but only due to years of always being in the presence of the other. Giotto knew that Reborn has mamy too hidden secrets from him, about himself and about Vongola.

"Reborn," he started cautiously and when he received silence, he took it as a permission to continue. "Why are the Arcobalenos suddenly all stationed in Namimori? Even Dad is here. I know he wasn't supposed to be home this early. Is something up?"

The hitman stared at him for a long moment, as if debating the right choice between answering him or just ignoring him. Hopefully, Reborn would give answers, especially if it concerns Vongola. Is it another assassination planned against him? Is a Famiglia plotting an attack in Namimori? He had to make sure that everyone was safe from any danger.

Reborn raised a hand to tilt his fedora down, hiding his eyes from the blond's view, leaving him even more unreadable. Giotto was almost tempted to crouch down just to try and read Reborn's expression, if there was even a tiny chance of seeing one.

"Nono and other leaders are just being more alert. There's a commotion going on in the Mafia world, but still not loud enough for you to be involved. As long as they had things under control, any assistance from the younger generations or other guardians aren't needed."

Giotto contemplated Reborn's choice of words. The blond believed that if the Arcobalenos were noted, then this was no simple matter. But he trusted Nono. He trusted Reborn. They knew what's best for all of them. And until Giotto officially accepted the seat as Decimo, he had to believe in them. So he didn't push.

"All right. Then can I have a simple request?"

"What is it?"

The blond smiled sheepishly, knowing that what he'll be asking, he won't gain it that easily. Heck, he would be even glad if the hitman would even entertain the idea. "Just... Layoff with the torture, will you?"

And the smirk returned to the hitman's face before he turned his back on the blond, chuckling darkly in the process, a promise of a long year torture on the go.

"That depends upon all of the students' performance, I believe. And it's not yours to decide on, Decimo."

Well, it was worth a shot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Sawada Ieyasu, better known as Giotto, was the designated tenth heir of the greatest mafia group in the world; Vongola. And together with it brings danger to him and his family and close friends. Trying to balance his normal life and his newfound one, he was shaken by the sudden appearance of a teen younger by him, who look almost identical to him, tipping his balance off. AU! GiottoxTsuna

 **Disclaimer:** KHR will never be mine, because if it will, Takeshi will be tied on my bed. -trident'd- |D

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Of Paperworks and Cakes**

Time pass quickly for Giotto and the once quiet and free time he had to himself fastly diminished, much to his chagrin. Now, he had paperworks from school. He had to see the reports of different clubs, different projects set and by the student council, rules and regulations implemented bybthe council for every students and clubs and such, and other things the student body took time to give them notice.

 _And it's not even a month._ The blond grumbled as he stared at a report about the choir club asking for a room transfer. Oh how much he wanted to just give them the 'OK' and let them move because maybe, placing the choir club mext to the boxing club was the worst thing they had done. Really. But as of now, no room was available that Giotto deemed right for them. And as much as he tried to just give the paper an approve with the big, red stamp gripped in his right hand, he can't.

Running a hand over his face, he leaned back to his chair and just sighed. The tenth boss just stared at the ceiling, trying to relax his mind from the non-stop thinking he had been doing for the past week (Not just school stuff but mafia related things as well. Since he became a third year, Reborn had been giving him little amount of paperworks that he would most probably encounter when he takes Nono's place. So yeah, he had to make decisions for the school AND minor problems in Vongola. Reborn trusted him that much, if the not checking his signed papers and unapproved ones was an indication.), as he turned the office chair. He still couldn't believe that G would go as far as buying him a damn black, leather office chair. He wasn't really compalining, it was comfortable. But it was bordering near overboard.

Gosh, he wasn't really stressed about the added workload. He's just worried he would make a wrong decision to one, or worse to both. The blond would take the consequences for it, no doubt about that. But he couldn't risk making one wrong move, especially when it concerns Vongola. It's not a world full of rainbows, and even a simple mistake could lead to someone's death. He knew this fact, and that was what scares him the most.

The door of the council room slid open, revealing a man with long black hair tied in a ponytail. At normal circumstances, that wouldn't be allowed. But Asari Ugetsu was a special case. His Mom was a priestess or the likes of it and ran the temple all her life. When she married, it was expected that she would have a daughter to pass on her duties. But Ugetsu was by no means a girl. And his mom died giving birth to him, so to make do, his grandmother asked him to still take his mother's place, let his hair grow, but learn the flute instead of the traditioned dances done by the previous female generations.

Ugetsu smiled as he moved towards his boss and stood in front of the table. The raven eyed the papers stacked in front of Giotto, the one already checked and read thoroughly was a few inches higher than the rest that wasn't even touched yet. As a member of the council, he could help his boss, and was more than willing to do so. But Reborn had strictly ordered them to let Giotto handle it. ("If he couldn't do such simple tasks such as this on his own, then he wouldn't stand a chance with what awaits him in 'his' office.")

Shifting his gaze up to meet blue orbs, his smile widened a bit, as he placed a hand on his hip. "Lunch time is almost over."

The president looked at him for a moment before nodding, and then looked back to the report on his hand. With a sigh, he wrote a 'to be considered' on the upper left corner of the paper and placed it beside the higher pile of papers.

A tap on the table near the next report he decided to read caught his attention, and he looked back up at his friend. A lopsided grin was plastered on Ugetsu's face, a telltale of his amusement but at the same time, admiration shone at his eyes. He knew that dedication was needed at the council, especially with Giotto's position. But not all could be as passionate as he could in doing his responsibilities like his boss. And he was more than proud of his best friend.

"And I'm here to fetch you or you would miss fourth period. Again." Ugetsu chuckled. "And as much as we all know how Mrs. Hirato adores you to let that slide, let's just not make it a habit."

That statement received a chuckle from the blond and he decided that yes, he would rather much not miss another class. It's just that when he's so immersed in doing something, he tends to forget time and just let it pass. And he went with his friend also because he knew his best friend like the back of his hand, he _fetched_ him a little bit earlier than necessary to give him enough time for a breather.

Placing the report back to where it belongs, he pushed the chair back as he stood up from his position and stretched. He almost moaned when his back cracked but stopped himself because he sounded like an old man.

Then he turned to Ugetsu and smiled gratefully at the other. "Thanks."

The two walked together to their designated room, side by side. Comfortable silence was reigning them before the Rain guardian broke it.

"So, Reborn told me this morning that Collonelo needed to train with you starting today." The blond rose an elegant brow at that as he looked at his friend expectantly. The hitman didn't mention anything about leaving for any mission. Getting the message, Ugetsu continued. "He went to the temple this morning as I'm about to leave for school, and told us that he would be substituting Reborn for a while. It seems that Reborn is needed back in Italy for a mission, or so he said."

That deepened the frown already present on his face. _Reborn in Italy? For a sudden mission?_ That doesn't settle right with him. Or maybe he was just being paranoid. Though he did mention that the mafia world is having an issue. Maybe he lied about it not being a big deal to get them involved. But really, his intuition was screaming for him to pester any of the Arcobaleno, even Nono, for information. Well, maybe he will try later.

"Then, it's probably good news. I'll be Reborn-free for a while."

The other chuckled at him, but it sounded more sympathetic than anything. "He also reminded Collonelo that you should not be given a chance to slack off."

 _Figures._ The sky guardian grimaced at that. If there was someone next in line for Reborn's sadistic ways in training, it's Collonelo. And it just have to be the Rain Arcobaleno who had to train him in Reborn's absence.

As they enter their room, where students were gathered around their friends and talking among themselves, Giotto saw his redhead friend seated at his desk, a book open in front of him and Knuckles sitting at the corner of the redhead's desk, trying to look at what the other was so intent on reading. Knuckles usually spend his free time either talking to them or in the boxing club with his brother. _Well, maybe now is friend time, huh?_

The duo immediately went to their respective seats, that was just beside G, with Giotto in the middle. But before the blond could even reached his seat, he felt eyes on him and when he looked up towards the back of the room, he was met by a smiling Daemon. He shivered as he took notice of the glint in his eyes that practically screamed _I have news that you guys would really like to hear_. Then there's a chill running down his spine because a smiling Daemon was never a good omen for them.

Apparently, all his guardians noticed, because later on, Daemon Spade was beside him, Alaude following after just a minute, and Lampo was leisurely walking inside the room as if he belonged there. Once the guardians were standing around the trio's table, Giotto just knew that Daemon had already set an illusion or the people around them would have noticed the somewhat starnge atmosphere surrounding them.

"So, what made you call this sudden meeting, Daemon?" Giotto asked because he just knew that the melon head wouldn't begin without being acknowledged. Or maybe the blond knew that Daemon Spade wouldn't stop smirking until it snapped Alaude into hitting him.

"Oya, straight to the point as always, Vongola?"

The blond sighed as he could feel the veins popping at his friends head. (More like G's and Alaude's.)

"Just state what you want and get this over with." G grumbled under his breath while sending a death glare at the illusionist.

"Nufufu." He ducked down as a fist went to strike him at his face, then sent a smirk at the fuming platinum blond. "Patience, my dear Alaude. Patience." When the other ignored him and went for another strike, the blond sighed again as Ugetsu laughed, G and Knuckles shouting for two very different reasons and the youngest of them all just watched the ordeal boredly. ("The both of you, stop wasting our time with your lover's spat!" "You guys show raw talent for boxing. PLEASE JOIN OUR CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" "Yare, yare. This is getting way too mainstream it loses the initial humor touch.")

"Enough." Giotto simply ordered, immediately stopping the two from their small spar. The two looked at their boss to glare at him for even thinking of interrupting them, to only be met by serious orange eyes. They both stood still for a moment before looking away. Once they had composed themselves, they returned quietly to their previous places. And all of them didn't really bothered mentioning how Alaude seemed to be pouting.

"Alright. Now that that's settled and everyone is focused enough, I wanted to hear what you have in stored for us." His orange eyes returned to their blue ones, but the hardness didn't leave his eyes.

With a soft cough, Daemon started. "Well, a little spy of mine had gathered information about the current happenings in the mafia world."

"By spy, you mean you possessing other people to gather information." Giotto cut him off. "I've been telling you to stop doing that, out of boredom."

The said young man simply shrugged his shoulders, looking nonchalant and not even a tad bit sorry for his actions. "Anyways, you guys remembered the familgia where my adoptive brothers came from, right?"

And the tense air appeared at full force. G was glaring, Knuckles was looking away while playing with the cross pendant in his necklace, Ugetsu and Alaude's face blank but the tenseness of their jaw was noticeable, and Lampo moving unconciously a little bit closer to his brother figure of the group, which was Giotto. The Sky Ring's holder's blood ran cold for a few moment before a fire within him seemed to awakened and flowed in his nerves, lighting up his anger. They knew the story.

"Estraneo." G said, tone soft and barely above whisper, but the apprehension clearly heard.

"Yes. Estraneo Familgia. It was said that Mukuro went rampant and apparently destroyed the place. But it seems like those scumbags were one step ahead, and two scientists with their own group were deployed and doing the same project to a different location."

Silence enveloped them like snow as dread slowly crept in their minds at the next words that they all knew would leave Daemon's lips.

"The two scientist, still unidentified by the mafiosos, were living in silence all this time, trying to finish what Estraneo had started. Different groups are trying to locate them as we speak, for different reasons." He sighed as he ran a hand on his hair, a telltale sign that he himself wasn't liking the news. "Still no news if they had succeed with the experiments. But apparently, they almost did, twice before. One male and one female specimen. Both children."

At the mention of the children, all of them clenched their fists. Who was in their right mind to even try and experiment on young children who would have been living a peaceful life rather than getting entangled in the dark and corrupted world of mafia? No one deserved that. Especially not innocent children. They all were knowledgeable of the fact that Mukuro and his two friends where a victim of the said inhuman and horrendous acts of Estraneo in such a young age. And they hated it more knowing that what they thought had stopped, was actually being continued beneath their noses all this time.

"How did they found out about this?" Giotto asked after a few seconds of silence had passed them. They were all staring into space, mind full of thoughts about the problem in hand.

"One group had found an abandoned base. They searched the area to know what it was used for. And a few feet away from the so called base, they found a dumpsite of sorts where they deduced was where the bodies were disposed off. If the bones scattered in the area were any signs. After that discovery, they infiltrated the base where they found left notes and files. They searched for remnants of any sign of life that the people may had left, but there was none. It seemed vacant for more than five years or so. But seeing that the files where found scattered inside the base, they came into a conclusion that those scientists had left in quite a hurry for some reason."

Ugetsu opened his mouth to say something but stopped, obviously choosing the right words. When he made up his mind, he looked at Daemon, and wasn't even surprised that the Mist guardian was already looking at him, as if he knew that he was about to ask something.

"Where was the base found?"

Daemon scowled at the mere thought. "Japan."

Shock was an understatement. If this was going on for years, then the Estraneo was smarter than what they let on. Until recently, Japan wasn't too involved in the Mafia world. A few family had Japanese blood running through their body, but no family decided to stay rooted in Japan. Until Giotto was named a heir for Vongola. But looking back to the years, no one would think that a Familgia would take refuge in Japan, of all places. The geniuses of Estraneo were to be looked at as both truly amazing and overly terrifying.

"About those files they found, what did they found about the research that was conducted in Japan?"

Daemon hummed for a moment, trying to recall what the other mafioso had to say about the on-going project. "Well, they were files similar to what they had done to Mukuro and the others. They were trying to make a powerful weapon, looking for a successful hosts willing to accept such destructive powers. All I know is this news had wrecked havoc in the mafia world, and most of the families are set to locate the scientists first. They believed that they were still alove and still conducting the research."

A long, stretched silence followed, and no one bothered to speak, afraid that they would disrupt whatever force was making them sane. It's too much information to take, and making it all sink was rendering they needed more effort to do so. They all knew that this was classified information, especially if they were being left in the dark. Now that Giotto thought about it, this was what Reborn had mentioned. It had to be. And this was by no means _just a little matter._ It was way more than that.

Then the silence was broke by Daemon, who turned and began walking towards the door. "Now that the news was relied, we better go back to our own classes. I had used too much power by now, stalling the teachers."

G stood up abruptly from his seat, looking at the man who had his back towards them and was shamelessly waving at them. "Oi! Giotto had specifically ordered you to stop doing that to other people!"

The said man looked over his shoulder and puckered his lips at the redhead. "Boo. Too boring. That's why you're this grumpy as hell. Live a life more, Tomato Head."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TOMATO HEAD, YOU DAMN MELON?!"

"Maa, maa. Let's not start a fight now, ne? With his illusion dissipating, you would look crazy in front of our classmates, shouting at the air like that."

"THEN I'LL BE TURNING ALL MY ANGER TO YOUR RETARDED FACE, FLUTE FREAK!"

"G'S TEMPER IS ALWAYS SO EXTREME! IT WILL BE A GREAT FACTOR IN OUR CLUB!"

"Yare, yare. All this shouting is too much for me. I'll be returning to my room now, Giotto-nii."

The tenth heir of Vongola could only sigh at his friends. When he turned to look for Alaude's help to reign peace, he was already out of their circle's range, and was already seated at his desk at the back of the room. He scowled at that, knowing that the self-proclaimed prefect had just evaded facing his group's antics.

Well, at least Giotto knew that his friends aren't lingering near depression, and was glad to have them act like their usual selves.

* * *

Once school was over, and the council meeting done, Giotto was now walking towards downtown after receiving a text from his mother to buy a few things for her. He was checking every shop he pass by as he walk, just looking to see if something catches his eyes. Maybe sweets or toys for the kids at home.

When he looked forward to see if he was even near the grocery store, he almost tripped upon seeing a brown haired teen looking around furiously, with a bothered expression on his face. He looked like he was searching for someone in the crowd and based on the dejected look on his face, it was no good.

Deciding that he would just appraoch the other and ask if he could help, he started walking towards the brunet. A small smile appeared on his lips because looking at the younger teen, all flustered like that, he could see how adorable and cute the brunet really was. When he was near him, he outstretched his hand and poked the brunet softly on his shoulder twice. He chuckled when he felt more than saw the other jumped a feet high before turning to face him.

"G-Giotto-san!" Those doe-like eyes widened even more upon seeing him, and the blond just flashed him a smile in return.

"Hello Tsunayoshi." He looked around them, looking for a specific duo, but frowned when he neither of the two near them. He returned his gaze at the brunet who looked curiously at him.

"What are you doing here, Giotto-san?"

"Ah, my mom asked me to buy some stuff, but then I saw you standing here, looking troubled for some reason. Did you lose Hayato and Takeshi in the crowd?"

The brunet shook his head quickly. "N-No. I'm not with them today."

Giotto titled his head at that. "Huh. Then who are you looking for?"

He bit the inside of his cheek when he saw the blush slowly darkening on Tsunayoshi's face, trying to stop himself from saying anything he might regret.

"Oh. M-My classmates, Haru, Hana and Kyoko, asked me to join them today and dragged me here." His ears perked up at the familiar names. "But I think I got sidetracked, because I-I lost them and being me, I f-forgot to ask for their n-numbers. And now, here I am."

He smiled softly at the fidgeting younger teen. Then a sudden thought crossed his mind and before he could filter his mouth, words were leaving his lips.

"Well, since you're here now and we are both alone, would you like to accompany me?" When the brunet only tilted his head sideways, he quickly added with a curse to himself, "Oh, just if it's not a bother. You could definitely say no! But I'd rather much you go and join me. Grocery shopping is boring alone, you know."

A giggle was heard and he was stunned for a moment to see Tsunayoshi softly laughing at him. He tried to hide it behind his hand, but it was render useless. And the sight was just too adorable, Giotto had to look away or he was afraid Tsunayoshi will see his face the same shade as G's hair.

Then he returned his gaze back to the brunet as he spoke. "Of course I could join you, Giotto-san. I-If it's not a bother. My guardian isn't home at the moment, so there's nothing interesting waiting for me there."

That made the president's smile brighten a fraction more before nodding his head once. "Great! Then let's go."

Shopping with Tsunayoshi was a great experience, because unlike Giotto who would just randomly pick the things he was asked to buy, Tsunayoshi was more precise with choosing what to buy and even gave him notes on what he should and not do. ("What kind of brand do you like? Haha. Of course not all products are the same. This is more delicious. This is a little bland for me. No! That's too expensive! That's not celery. This bread is something I recommend. It's good! Err, no, Giotto-san, return that to the shelf. I don't think you need that.") And he was enjoying this more than usual.

After picking what his mom had asked him to buy, they both trudged their way to the cashier and paid for the items. A few minutes later, they're back outside.

"Well, that was fun." Tsunayoshi said, a smile hinted in his words.

"Ha. Fun for you."

The brunet giggled again, and the sound was more than accepted by the blond. "Who would have thought that the president of the school wasn't such a good shopper?"

And the pout appeared. "Hey. It's not that bad."

"No. It's worse. Who would mistake mint for a celery?"

Giotto grunted. "To my expense, they look alike."

"Of course not!" Tsunayoshi laughed at that. "Just because they're both green, doesn't mean they look alike! They're not even the same shade of green!" He pointed out as he sent a smile at the upperclassman beside him, who's pout only worsened. The action only made the brunet laugh some more. Again, the sound was welcomed.

"Enough of that." The mafioso simply stated with a cough. "As a thank you for helping me today, let me treat you to a snack."

Tsunayoshi's eyes widened and started flailing his arms in front of him. "No! You don't need to."

"I want to."

"But it's just-"

"I insist." The tone he used was final and left no argument. Tsunayoshi stood his ground, looking defiantly at the taller teen. But the look on Giotto's face was so determined that Tsuna felt bad refusing him at all. With a sigh of defeat, he nodded his head.

Smiling triumphantly, he held the plastic bag of groceries in his left hand, and his right grabbed Tsuna's wrist. Not that he doesn't trust the other, but he couldn't risk the other running away at every opportunity presented to him. He just really wanted to thank the other for his help. (He failed to acknowledge that he wanted to spend more time with the other.)

Giotto was craving for coffee and sweets, and he knew just the perfect place for that. He knew the perfect coffee shop who makes delicious cakes and coffee-based beverages. He had been there a couple of times with his friends, and more with his mom and the kids. Even Reborn had come with him once, and declared the espresso there was good.

"So, is cake good for you?"

"Anything is fine Giotto-san, really. Don't bother too much."

Giotto simply laughed at that. _He wanted to bother himself_. He didn't want to bring Tsunayoshi to somewhere he wouldn't be satisfied with the services offered. He wanted the best for the other.

When they reached the coffee shop, Giotto opened the door, a bell jingling signaling a costumer's entrance, and they both went inside. The scent of coffee and variations of sweets like vanilla, chocolate and strawberry immediately invaded their nostrils. The smell was enough to intensify Giotto's cravings. He looked for a vacant table, and when spotted, pulled the other teen softly to where he located the table and took a seat, one across from the other. Seconds later, a waitress in a blue and pink frilly dress, with a white apron tied around her waist approached them with menus.

"I'll have macchiato." Then he turned to the teen in front of him and asked what he wanted. "Get yourself a slice of any cake you want."

Tsuna looked at him reluctantly for a second before glancing again at the menu. "T-Then one mocha latte and a red velvet cake please."

The waitress nodded and wrote the orders down in her notepad. She repeated their orders and told them that she would serve their food and drinks in a minute.

"So, how's school so far?" The blond asked once their drinks and a cake for Tsunayoshi arrived and placed in front of them. He watched as Tsunayoshi took a bite at his cake and marveled at the satiated look at his face.

The brunet chew his food and swallowed before answering. "It's great, actually. I thought moving to a new place will be hard. But it was quite the opposite. The people here are nice. I've met and made good friends already. I'm enjoying more than ever."

"I'm glad to hear that then."

A comfortable silence settled between them. When Tsuna's cake was finished, and only their steaming cup of coffee remained, Giotto decided to ask a few more questions because really, he wanted to know more about Tsunayoshi.

"If I may ask, what does your guardian do for a living to be transfered here?"

"Oh. My guardians are a researcher and someone who's good at looking for people or things or places, and I think they were asked to look for something. Though, they were not here with me today. Something about needing to be in another place." He looked contemplative for a moment before continuing. "I don't ask for more information about their work because I know, it's not something they should share so openly, and I respect that. But I'm more grateful to them for giving me the opportunity to what I have right now."

Giotto nodded in understanding. "How about your parents?"

"I really don't know. All I know was that I grew up with my guardians. And even if I asked them about my parents, all they answered was that they were unknown and had abandoned me."

The blond looked at the teen in front of him closely. He saw a hint of sadness in his eyes but just a tiny speck of it. Nothing more. If he guessed what the other was thinking, he was just thankful that someone took the liberty to take him and gave him a place he could call home.

"So, what's your favorite color?"

Brown eyes met blue ones, wide in shock at the unexpected question. Giotto chuckled at the expression and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Sorry. My first two questions led to a somewhat solemn topic and I just wanted a change of pace. And it's been less than a month or so, and I haven't gotten the chance to know you better."

The smaller teen ducked his face as a blush appeared on his face. "Well, you were busy with the council so that's understandable."

"So let's make for the lost opportunity now. And you could ask me some questions in return, okay? So, fave color?"

"Orange. You?"

"Light brown." He answered right away, looking straight at Tsunayoshi's eyes. "Favorite subject?"

"Err. Japanese Literature?"

Blue eyes widened at that. "Really? You don't look like someone who would love that subject. No offense."

The brunet puffed his cheeks, which Giotto assumed was his irritated look, and stopped himself from cracking at the not-so threatening look he was receiving.

"Hey, just so you know, I like reading, okay?" He crossed his arms across his chest and 'hmph-ed'. But then returned the gaze to ask what was Giotto's.

"English, Math and Japanese Lit."

"You don't look like it."

The blond guffawed. "You're just saying that back to me!"

"I did not!"

And they continued to asked questions alternately. Seconds after seconds, what they know about the other increased. Giotto found out that Tsuna love reading more than anything else. He had suggested a few books that guaranteed a good read, and he likes spring out of all the season because of the sakura tree blooming, and he just loved watching them. It reminded him of how he forst met the brunet. And Tsuna was scared of almost everything! From heights to darkness to slimy crawling creatures. You name it, and it'd guarantee the other shaking in his feet. In turn, Tsuna found out that Giotto loved ramen, and has three kids at home who he viewed as siblings and adored them to bits. He loved his friends like he did to his family. He hated bell peppers, and anything too spicy, and to see someone important hurt.

Question and answer portion had ended and was replaced by story telling. They would both laugh at each other's stories, may it be too embarrassing or just plain funny. And before they knew it, the sun was had already set and the dark sky was littered with shiny twinkling balls of gas.

"Oh, look at the time." Giotto said in surprise when he had accidentally looked outside the coffee shop. "Well, that didn't exactly felt like we were sitting for more than an hour."

"Try almost three hours." The smaller teen giggled again. "We met outside at like, five and it's now almost eight in the evening."

"They say that time pass by quickly when you're having fun."

"Oh, that was most definitely fun."

Giotto smiled at the teen. There really was something soothing at Tsuna's presence that he couldn't understand. Thinking back to his stressful day, he was shocked to feel relaxed right now. Well, he wasn't complaining. He took note of that as a future reference whenever he feel too stressed.

"Well, sorry for taking too much of your time. Maybe we should head out now. And I need to take these home." He said as he lifted the plastic bag a little bit higher. Good thing he was just asked to buy eggs, bread and instant coffee. It would have been bad if it had frozen and other perishable goods.

Tsuna smiled brightly before answering. "It's fine. As I've said, I did enjoyed this outing. And yeah, you should take that home now. Maybe your Mom needed that for dinner."

"I hope not."

They both exited the coffee shop and walked home, still engaged in a small conversation. When they had to go separate ways at an intersection, Giotto bid goodbye to the other with a wave. He then proceeded to watch the other walk away until he turned a corner and couldn't be seen anymore. With the smile never leaving his lips, he turned and made his way home. If it wasn't too out of character , he would have started skipping on his way home because he was that giddy.

 _Yup, today ended in a good day indeed._

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! So yeah, I decided to update again. And with a punch. Haha. Hmm. Well, same drill. Please review your thoughts about the chapter. :***


End file.
